The Adventures of Dali2
by Dalichan91
Summary: Just as things were going smooth Shanks and his crew were under attack by the Marines, Shanks told his new crew member Victoria to hide. Then things started to become embarrassing when she went to help them, but she gets dumbfounded when...Oops! I can't spoil this one!


**Chapter 2: The first kiss**

"Hey, Captain!" Called a man.

"Yasopp!" Shanks replied.

"Ah, so the girl awakes?" Yasopp said.

"Yasopp, this is Victoria." Shanks introduced.

Yasopp chuckled. "It would seem like she's got her heart set on the sea at the moment."

Shanks looked back at Victoria, she was memorized by the sight and beauty of the sun setting upon the sea.

"Hey, Victoria." Shanks called.

"Hmm?" She replied and looked at Shanks.

"Victoria, I'd like you to meet Yasopp." He said.

"Oh, hello." Victoria said.

"She's a cute one, eh captain?" Yasopp said.

Shanks turned away, blushing.

Victoria was puzzled, Yasopp leaned against the rail next to Victoria.

"Hey, Victoria, how much do you love the sea?" He asked.

"Oh more then anything, but I just can't explore it on my own." She replied looking back at the sea.

Shanks looked back at them.

"Then why not join us?" Yasopp asked. "We haven't left the island just yet."

"Join you?" She questioned.

"Yeah, join us pirates, sail the sea." Yasopp said proudly.

"Wait, I'm on a pirate ship? But who's the captain? You?" Victoria asked.

Yasopp laughed. "No, I'm not the captain."

"I am." Shanks said.

"Oh, I...I..."

She bites her lip slightly on an angle, she was a bit embarrassed.

"It's alright." Shanks said with a smile.

Victoria looked at Shanks then back at the sea again.

"Well, I really have nothing to loose, I've already said my good byes to my family." She said.

She brushed her brunette hair off her face.

"So captain, where are we heading off to first?" She asked.

Shanks was surprised, then he smiled.

"We're heading to Foxfire Island, it'll take us about three to four days to get there." He said.

XXX

Later on that evening everyone was celebrating the welcoming of the new crew member, there was a lot of singing and laughter.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something." Shanks said to Victoria.

"Yes captain?" She asked.

"What's your dream?" He asked.

"My dream? Well I really have a lot of them so I'll tell you one for now." She said as she puts the mug of water down.

She turned to Shanks.

"I'd like to sing for the world, it's a silly dream but hey my family likes the thought." She said with a smile.

"Really? Well, I'll teach you a song to start you on your dream." Shanks said.

Victoria watched the captain take a drink of his sake and cleared his throat.

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,_

_We'll deliver Bink's Sake_

_Oceans breeze shall guide the way_

_Sailing forth atop the waves_

_Across the briny deep_

_The evening sun is dancing high_

_Painting circles in the sky_

_As it sinks the song of birds_

_Ring out across the sea!_

_The hometown port is far behind_

_Out of sight but not of mind_

_Smiling wide our joyous song_

_Will boom toward the shore_

_Waves crash and they lose their hold_

_On sprays of silver and of gold_

_We pass this by upon our course_

_Toward the oceans end!_

_We'll deliver Bink's Sake_

_Causing trouble all the way_

_The pirates life upon the sea_

_We've chosen one and all_

_When its time to rest our heads_

_The seas our pillows and our beds_

_We proudly bear the skull and bones_

_Upon our flags and sails!_

_Raging in the far off sky_

_A violent tempest we can spy_

_Beat the drums our marry ship_

_Shall dance atop the waves!_

_Don't let fear control your head_

_Or you may find yourself dead_

_So hold your ground and come the morn_

_You'll greet the rising sun_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,_

_We'll deliver Bink's Sake_

_All along its merry way_

_Our journey shall take weeks and days_

_But never feel to long_

_Waving our goodbyes to friends_

_Whom we'll never see again_

_Don't despair for they'll be there_

_Forever in our dreams!_

_We'll deliver Bink's Sake_

_Booming song shall clear the way_

_Adventure HO! We'll go while singing_

_Songs about the sea._

_One day we'll meet Davy Jones_

_And on that day we'll turn to bones_

_Until that day we'll wander in our_

_Never-Ending tale!_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,_

"Wow, that song was amazing!" Victoria said.

"It really warms your heart doesn't it?" Shanks asked.

"It makes me want to sing the song now." She said.

"Um, you might wanna hold off for awhile because we've got the Marine's on out tail." Yasopp said.

"Victoria quick, you need to hide!" Shanks said.

"But Shanks-"

"Victoria please, I don't want them to see you." He said.

Victoria looked at Shanks then ran off to hide somewhere.

"Captain, what's our first move?" Yasopp asked.

"We need to go forward evading their attacks." Shanks said.

"Aye, captain!" Yasopp called.

Meanwhile the Marines were loading their cannons.

"Shanks and his crew aren't gonna give us the slip this time, you there keep those cannons going and don't stop firing."

"Yes sir!"

_I'll make sure I follow his every move._ The Marine captain thought.

"Captain, they're following our every move!"

"So, they wanna play that game huh?" Shanks asked under his breath.

"What now?!"

"Just keep it steady men!" Shanks called.

All Victoria could hear is Shanks and his crew shouting, the sound of the Marines and the canons going off.

She covered her ears since they were sensitive to the loud noise of the canons going off, she dropped to her knees onto the floor.

_Shanks...hurry up and get us outta here. _She thought.

"Alright men we're going to aboard their ship!"

Victoria opened her eyes.

_Oh no!_She thought. _I c__an't let them take him and his crew just like that!_

She ran for the door and tried to get out of the room, but the door some how got locked.

"Shoot!" She said under her breath. "How do I get out of...here?"

She looked around the room, it was no ordinary room she was hiding in. It was Shanks' room.

She blushed red.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN HERE?!_She panicked in thought.

Victoria looked over to the window.

"Bingo!" She said.

She ran over to the window only...she was too short.

"Crap!" she huffed.

She looked for something to stand on and found a create.

She pushed in front of the window and stepped onto it and opened the window and went to climb out only she got her hips stuck and she dangled herself.

"Son of a-"

"Victoria what are you doing?" Yasopp asked.

**Aaaaaah!**

"Don't scare me like that!" She snapped.

"Sorry." He said.

"N-never mind that but I'm stuck." She said.

"Oh geez." He sighed.

"I wanted to come help you and this had to happen." Victoria said.

"Well sorry to say but you missed out on the fun." Yasopp replied.

"Bummer." She said.

"Now how to get you unstuck?" He said.

"What the?!" Came from the other side.

"What are you doing Victoria?"

"Please don't ask, just help me."

Shanks sighed.

How could someone her size get stuck is what made him wonder, she's so "tiny looking" like a doll.

"Ok, I'm gonna pull from this side."

"And I'll push from this side!" Yasopp said.

"Ready? one...two...three!"

Shanks pulled her as Yasopp pushed her.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" She cried.

Then POP!

She landed onto the captain's lap.

"Owie." She sobbed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Shanks asked.

"I'm fine captain, but where are you?" Victoria replied.

"Y-your sitting on me." He replied with a smile.

"Oh geez! I'm sorry." She said as she went to jump up.

Shanks hugged her, she blushed. Her eyes went soft and gentle.

They were so quite, all she could hear was their breathing and the sound of her heart beating fast.

"S-Shanks." She said to break the silence.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"I-I'm sorry for trespassing in here, I didn't know that this was your room." She said. "And I know you said find a place to hide, but I heard the Marines where on our ship and I panicked."

Shanks just listened.

"I wanted to help you, but all I could do was get stuck in the window."She said then started to tear up. "I completely made a fool of myself, all because I didn't want to loose you to them."

Shanks blushed and held her closer.

"I wouldn't be able to bare the fact that you and your crew get taken away just like that, not when I'm attached to you guys." She said.

She started to cry.

"Hey, come on, don't cry." Shanks said.

"I never wanna loose anyone to those bastards!" She cursed among her tears. "For what? Just because your a pirate? Not all of them are bad, not you, you saved my life and I just can't picture you being taken away-"

Victoria blushed red and felt very warm, Shanks captured his lips with hers.

As much as she tried to push him away, the more she couldn't resist it.

The kiss was so sweet with a hint of sake, she started to feel light headed.

Shanks had a different taste, he could taste of fruit and the light taste of sweets.

Once he broke the kiss she looked dazed, he blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me." He said embarrassed.

"Uh..." She replied.

"You know what? Never mind." Shanks said. "It's getting late anyways."

He helped her up and she left his room, she was half way down the hall way.

She touched her lips and her face went red as a tomato.


End file.
